


London Rain

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: (also because it was originally posted on FFnet where song fics are prohibited), (because it's more fun that way), Archiving posting, Established Relationship, In Universe, M/M, Personal Favorite, Post-Endless Waltz, Preventers!Duo, song fic but without the lyrics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: Rien n’apaise Duo comme sait le faire Heero.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	London Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.
> 
> Autre note : j'ignore si c'est à cause de la chanson mais j'ai toujours eu un gros faible pour celle-ci. Neuf ans plus tard, je ne trouve rien à redire sur cette fic, elle est et reste exactement telle qu'elle doit être. Ce sentiment d'accomplissement et de satisfaction est extrêmement rare...

Titre : _London Rain_

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : songfic sans les paroles (amusez-vous à les retrouver dans le texte !), quelques jeux de mots, POV Duo (même si rien ne l’identifie vraiment), sap (c’est comme ça qu’on dit ?) et vague mélancolie (Duo va m’éclater entre les doigts… je sais pas dans quelle fic mais je le sens venir gros comme une maison Winner !).

La réponse d’Heero pourrait être une chanson de Dalida. (Se marre) Nan, Heero fait un peu plus qu’attendre Duo toute la journée !

Pairing(s) : Heero/Duo établi

Dis/claimer : _London rain (Nothing heals me like you do)_ est une chanson d’Heather Nova. L’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : Rien n’apaise Duo comme sait le faire Heero.

Écrit entre les 24 et 25/01/11 et ajouts importants en février-mars 2011 ; environ 930 mots.

_London Rain_

Les étoiles défilent, si lentement que je pourrais les compter une à une. Chaque mission est unique mais les retours sont toujours les mêmes : interminables. J’essaie de rester concentré, je suis encore en service et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Mais en dépit de mes efforts, mes pensées reviennent toujours au moment où je vais pousser la porte de ton appartement. Mes doigts animés d’une conscience propre entrent la trajectoire qui me ramènera vers la Terre, mes yeux analysent tous les paramètres comme une seconde nature ; l’esprit n’y est pas. J’imagine ton visage aux sourcils froncés en guise de sermon et cela me fait sourire : tu vois, quoique je fasse, tout me ramène à toi. Je reste prudent, mon amour, j’ai simplement arrêté de lutter contre ça. Je pense à la chaleur de ton lit. J’ai hâte de plonger dans tes draps.

Comme de coutume, je t’adresse un court message, une tradition pour te dire sous couvert d’humour que je suis en vie. J’arrive. Bientôt. Tu peux commencer à m’attendre.

Je ne te dis pas tout le reste : la fatigue qui porte le nom d’épuisement, cette envie presque irrépressible de tout laisser tomber, parce que je ne suis qu’un homme et que ce travail, jour après jour, n’a plus rien d’humain. Je te tais les blessures qui viennent s’ajouter aux anciennes, nouveaux tracés que tu suivras du bout des doigts. Je te tais les fantômes qui m’accompagnent, les regrets de ce que j’aurais dû faire mieux. Je te tais l’absence de remord. Tu sais déjà tout cela.

C’est lorsque les missions se terminent mal qu’être Preventer prend tout son sens. C’est pour ces moments-là que je ne peux pas arrêter. Ce n’est pas juste parce qu’il faut bien que quelqu’un le fasse, ni parce qu’on a déjà trop sacrifié pour cette paix si chèrement payée. C’est aussi, c’est parfois surtout, pour que tu n’aies pas à le faire, toi. Pour t’aider à tenir la seule promesse que tu te sois jamais faite. Ma dévotion a tout à voir avec toi. J’en ai fini avec l’altruisme et la vengeance ; aujourd’hui je veux protéger ta paix à toi. Moi, je n’ai qu’à te rejoindre pour me retrouver.

Et dans tes bras, Heero, dans tes bras… c’est là que _je_ prends tout mon sens. Je redeviens homme, je sais que ça t’est suffisant. Je peux fermer les yeux, oublier que je n’ai pas toujours la force de te sourire. Pas de masque avec toi, je me présente nu, tel que tu me vois. Mes déchirures ne se trouvent pas que sur mes vêtements ; pourtant, déjà elles se reprisent. Tu es l’unique premier secours dont j’ai besoin, rien ne m’apaise comme tes bras. S’il te plait, garde-m’y pour la nuit.

Les réverbères de Londres défilent, si semblables dans les rues grises qu’ils m’hypnotisent. Malgré mon impatience, je suis passé au QG déposer en mains propres mon rapport, répondre aux plus pressantes questions. Pour ne plus y remettre les pieds avant la fin du repos qui m’est accordé. Je m’excuse.

Tu m’as déjà pardonné.

Les immeubles se reflètent sur le bitume mouillé telles des ruines sombres et désolées ; les passants, tels des pantins de chiffons désarticulés. Je regarde à peine ces ombres qui ne peuvent pas m’atteindre, je navigue au milieu d’elles comme si je n’appartenais plus à leur monde. Je me joue à l’avance la scène qui nous attend. Je la connais par cœur et, tel l’enfant que je n’ai que très peu été, j’ai ce cri au corps qui dit : encore ! encore ! Recommence. Ne cesse jamais d’être là. Continue de me connaître mieux que moi-même, de savoir lire le livre que je suis à tes yeux. Que jamais je n’ai à parler pour que tu saches ce que j’espère de toi. Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes mots, panse ma fatigue par ta présence ; écoute-moi ne rien dire et répète-moi que tu n’as pas besoin de moi, que je te suis simplement devenu nécessaire. Tu sais à quel point cette répétition m’est salutaire.

Et dans tes bras, Heero, dans tes bras… enfin tout devient simple. Bien et mal se fondent en une seule tache qui ne m’accule plus. Dans ta forteresse, enfin c’est moi que l’on protège. La douleur se dissipe, l’harassement coule hors de moi. La chaleur de ton lit me pénètre, tout en moi guérit. Dans tes bras, je reprends des forces pour demain ; bientôt, je vais revivre. Pour l’heure, je ne veux plus bouger. Dans tes bras, garde-m’y pour le mois.

La porte de chez toi claque dans mon dos, si fort que déjà je tremble sur mes fondations. Tu m’attends, pieds nus, esquisse d’un sourire aux lèvres. Tes yeux me parcourent, me jaugent, tu m’ouvres les bras. Peut-être m’embrasses-tu ? Je m’en remets à toi.

Tu me guides, me gardes des obstacles, je te suis au bout du monde. Tu me déshabilles sans un mot, réservés aux murmures de ta chambre. Ce sont les défenses dont je me revêts au dehors que tu déposes à tes pieds. Je te les offre volontiers. Tes doigts dans mes cheveux se faufilent, si tendrement qu’un à un je me défais sous tes mains. Tu m’allonges, je m’étends dans ton univers. Enfin mes yeux se ferment, je respire au rythme de la pluie. Le sommeil me guette, je peux dormir apaisé. Je dérive sur la Tamise de tes draps, vogue au son des battements de ton cœur. Aussi sûrement que la pluie lave les rues de Londres, ici, tu me tiens tout entier. Dans tes bras, Heero, dans tes bras…

Garde-m’y pour la vie.


End file.
